Subterfuge
by snowberrii
Summary: AU. She was a fraud, an impostor, and a pretender. He thought she was his wife who had to leave to find her missing sibling. Oh the harsh truth—for he discovered that the woman who had returned was actually his wife's missing sister. ByaRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again uploading another story. I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my IchiRuki oneshot 'The Doctor is In'. The responses were overwhelming! I have never imagined that the story would get a lot of hits and faves. So again, thank you, thank you! Now on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

All she could do was cringe.

His hands felt like electricity as they traveled along the length of her body. Those hands, big and smooth and sleek were as soft as silk. Certainly not fitted for a man, but oh they were just right for an ethereal beauty like him.

She looked up and forced herself not to utter a gasp as his hazy gray eyes clouded with apparent lust overwhelmed her senses. His scent was so manly and pure, invading every nerve endings in her system and igniting a kind of erotic fire she had never felt before. Shuddering, she clasped her hands around his shoulders and took in a deep breath. "I-I can't, _Byakuya-sama_," she whispered warily, sounding defeated.

The man who was busily pampering her neck with passionate kisses momentarily halted as his gray orbs lifted to meet hers. His hand slid down her lower back, massaging the tender spot where her spine met her hips. "You're so beautiful, _Hisana_," he muttered appreciatively, while his other hand gently enclosed a heaving breast, "so beautiful like the moon…" he had intended it to be a mere whisper, that which could be carried along with the wind, but the woman beneath him still heard it.

Despite the thudding of her heart and the ringing in her ears, she managed to reply, "T-Thank you." And despite her recent protest, her back arched gracefully to meet his endearing caresses. She closed her eyes and silently prayed this wasn't just a made-up dream; that everything would not crumble to measly reality once her tightly shut eyelids slid open. But when she felt his teeth bit her clavicle enough to illicit a jerk response, her eyes shot open—her inner self whispered: _no, everything was real._

The smooth hands were real.

The hazy gray eyes were real.

And the man before her was also real.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" The flavor of his name tasted bitter on her tongue—like bittersweet chocolate. It was a forbidden name, and he was also a forbidden fruit she had no privilege to taste. He was sacred; a being not suited with the likes of her. Furthermore, he was a _married_ man and she did not have any right to touch or caress him the way she was clinging to him now. With these thoughts eating away her conscience, she jolted and scampered away from his touch as if it burned. The stinging sensation left her with scalded emotional blisters.

"Hisana…"

That name. That _blasted _name. She wished he'd stop calling her that way. It hurt that she knew it wasn't her he was fantasizing about while his hands continuously did wonders on her body. And it hurt even more because she was aware she was only _pretending._ Gulping down the lump in her throat, she sat meticulously, holding the sheer fabric of the blanket against her almost naked form to cover her modesty.

"What's wrong, Hisana?" Byakuya asked worriedly, his arms reaching out to touch her. She flinched away from the contact and bowed her head in shame. She wanted to sob and spill everything out, but she was afraid he'd hate her forever once she did. All she wanted was to stay beside him and be the best wife he could be proud of.

"I-I…" Too tempted to confess, too tempted to admit she was a fraud.

"Hisana, please tell me what's wrong... You look troubled."

Troubled was an understatement. Every cell in her body was going haywire and every compartment in her brain was in chaos. Her muscles wouldn't move an inch and the appendages inside her mouth were all silently screaming at her. Begging, begging for her one sole sin to be exposed out. She trembled like a leaf under the roof of the storm, hugging herself for comfort. And once he reached out again to comfort her, she immediately shot up and ran from the room toward the balcony.

Outside, the cool breeze of the night air calmed her hypersensitive senses. But it wasn't enough to soothe her heartaches… and burning needs. She did not dare look back nor glance at him, for she was sure she'd succumb to her desires again once his gaze beheld hers.

Why couldn't she have enough strength to confess the _truth_?

Why couldn't she say she _wasn't_ his wife Hisana?

And her name… oh her name! It was…

… _Rukia_.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Thank you.**

**- snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter II **

Days, weeks, and months went by. They flew away in to the wind, carrying with them the petals of painful and happy memories. Life had been good, albeit sometimes bad. Golden time never betrayed her and her living _lie_. The flowers bloomed and withered; stems sprouting up again to bring new existence. They smiled and swayed gently with the breeze, like baby hands eagerly waiting for their mothers' arms.

Her hand grasped her abdomen instinctively. A faint movement against her tummy brought her liquid violet pools widening with uncontrollable thrill. A living thing was growing inside her womb—a life of an unborn fetus conceived out of _genuine _amour. She caressed the barely visible bump of flesh and closed her eyes. What did they say? When the sense of sight was obscured, every other sense was in heights. True to their words, the bumping in her belly became even more evident as the baby inside her moved about.

She leaned against the bark of the Sakura tree and stretched her lithe legs. Although small and petite, Rukia was a woman of raw power and strength. She was used to living in drastic circumstances wherein one's life was always in either danger or jeopardy. She possessed the will of a lioness ready to risk her life once the need called for it.

And then she felt the unmistakable alluring scent of a man invading her nostrils. The presence was so close, strong pair of feet coming nearer to her perch on the ground. Her golden fabric of kimono sashayed like golden dusts against the background of the setting sun. Beautiful streaks of red and orange illuminated the sky, and the atmosphere became even more wonderful when the lean body of the approaching man she loved a million worth of lifetimes sat beside her and enclosed her in a warm embrace.

"You are cold, Hisana," he said worriedly, palpable concern obvious in his voice. He tightened his hold on hers ever so slightly and placed his head against the crown of her hair. She shivered not from the cold, but from the astonishing heat emanating from his body. He felt so warm compared to her trembling form.

With her face leaning against his neck, she breathed, "I am fine, Byakuya-sama. Even better now because you are here beside me watching the beautiful sunset." She snuggled even closer. A little part of her claimed this was wrong—that a dirt like her was supposed to hurl away from his noble presence. She pushed the thought away and buried her face to hide the whirling emotions playing in the depths of her eyes. She did not want her beloved to worry over her anymore.

Silky hand traced the outline of her jaw. Another caressed the side of her hip, leaving a trail of breathtaking sensation where his skin touched. Her fingers joined his in exploration, her own digits stroking the patches of strong abs residing in his abdominals. She heard him took in a shaky breath. This was it. She had to tell him _now._

"I have something to tell you, Byakuya-sama," she started, her chapped lips quivering. It was now or never—she concluded. She had to tell him either way. "I… I am… I am pregnant with your child."

The loud beating of his heart was unmistakable. It rumbled wildly against his chest Rukia thought it would burst out. He ceased moving; his hands stopped exploring like stricken with lightning and his eyes widened to unimaginable size. Why was he looking at her that way? Was he angry? Disappointed? Displeased? Now she was regretting even telling him!

"T-That's…" he trailed off. "How… I thought you were _unable_ to bear a child? How could this happen?" he asked. Every hope residing in the petite woman's head shattered. Bit by bit, piece by piece, the happy world Rukia had created crumbled down like domino bricks. He… he was going to find out her _sin_!

How was she supposed to know that Hisana was infertile!

She stuttered for words, her vocal cords constricting deeming her speech incomprehensible. She jolted from his embrace and glared at him. "Well, if you do not find this baby to your liking, then I might as well _abort_ it!" She didn't mean her words. She loved the baby as much as she loved him. It was the fruit of their love—the result of their conscientious love-making day and night. Even if at first she had been reluctant to give herself to him... she had succumbed nonetheless. She was not an innocent, not a virgin—but she felt she had stooped so low. And now… and now he was going to kick her out of his house for being an ungrateful woman by pretending she was his wife!

Tears welled up in her eyes. But no, she was _stronger_ than her sister. She'd stand tall and protect the one thing left she had—her pride.

"H-Hisana, I did not mean to hurt you." Byakuya was reaching for her once again. The hurt in his eyes was unmistakable, like he was trying to believe what she was saying, even if her words were full of lies and deceit. She could not blame him, for sooner or later, he was going to find out she was a fake, a fraud. It was inevitable. "I thought it was impossible… But I am happy! I am the happiest husband to ever live! You've given me a reason to straighten out every flaw I have. Now I am going to be the father of the most beautiful child." His legs uncurled, leaning in to engulf her in the safety of his arms. And then she whimpered, unable to hold on any longer as she clung to him desperately, so desperately like a child.

"I thought for a while you were displeased, Byakuya-sama." Oh, his scent was so enticing! She could live forever by inhaling his intoxicating fragrance. Please, let this moment live on forever. She'd die the happiest woman to ever grace the lands of the Earth even if the gods favored she deserved to be thrown in hell.

"No. How could you say that? It is a _miracle_, Hisana. God _favored _us."

She winced slightly, but nodded still. For now, he was right. God did favor her.

But until when?

* * *

**Would you believe me if I tell you I was listening to Nicki Minaj's '_Starships'_ **repeatedly **while writing this? Gawd, though the story and the song were terribly unrelated, I got so enthused in writing! Thank you, Nicki Minaj! *dances wildly***

**On a side note, I think this story would last until 5 chapters only. I hope... the shortness won't disappoint you. (-_-)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Thank you.**

**- snow**


End file.
